This invention is related to a combination liquid soap dispenser and cleaning brush and more particularly to such a device in which liquid soap is metered from a handle that functions as a soap container.
There are a variety of hand scrubbing jobs in which the user desires to keep her hands out of scrub water thereby permitting hotter water to be used as well as saving the user's hands from exposure to the irritating action of harsh soaps and detergents. Although long handled brushes are known in the prior art, means for dispensing a liquid soap to a position closely adjacent the brush bristles as they are scrubbing a surface has not been readily commercially available.